<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Glow by Catticus42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198365">Midnight Glow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catticus42/pseuds/Catticus42'>Catticus42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanctuary (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Banter, F/M, Friendship, Helen wanting to shoot Nikola, Reminiscing, Romance, Teslen - Freeform, Teslen on a mission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catticus42/pseuds/Catticus42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst unsuccessfully searching for a nocturnal abnormal, Helen realises that  bringing Nikola along wasn't such a bad idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Collecting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, sorry i haven't posted anything for a while, i have gotten a bit distracted :) Anyway, i was trying to work on pieces and this story just sort of evolved so, i hope you like it.  :D </p><p>P.s The first chapter is in honour of DragonAceSg7's story Stubborn Much? On Fanficton, which i have fallen in love with, it is totally Amazing!!! If you love friendship/romantic Teslen, you will love their story. :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was setting over the mountainside, lazily staining the horizon with tint of dusty orange as the purple darkness of night bled through. </p><p>Perched on a fallen log, Helen hoped the Talitaris – a bioluminescent millipede in which Nikola dubbed an oversized glowworm with legs – would finally decide to make an appearance.</p><p>It had been six days of trekking across the mountain side and not even a glimpse. They were elusive at the best of times but, now, she wondered if her source had given her false information, in regards to these supposed sightings and whereabouts of this particular abnormal. </p><p>Pleasantly watching the sky change, Helen waited for the final rays to slip behind the horizon. </p><p>It was still too bright for the giant arthropods to be out, yet, as they were sensitive to sunlight, even at dusk. </p><p>“It will be a short trip, they said,” Nikola muttered to himself, but loud enough for her to hear him, as the bristling, vampire approached her.  “Take only a couple of days, they said. It will be fun, they said.”<br/>
While the trip had been less than ideal (bloody awful), the overabundance of dirt, not to mention the lack of wine and pretty much anything exciting, had hit Nikola, very, very hard, if his complaining was anything to go by. </p><p>But right now, she was certain, from the metallic tang of blood she detected as he came closer, that Nikola wasn’t just snippy, but down right irritable for another reason; not that the former ‘inadequacies’ were any less valid in their contribution to his foul mood. </p><p>They had ran out of animal plasma two days ago, and as she wasn’t interested in donating herself as a substitute not that he would let it come to that, Nikola had been forced to hunt.<br/>
Something in which he detested almost as much as Edison. Almost. </p><p>“No, you said it would be fun, they said it would be short, and I wondered what unearthly power possessed you to volunteer to come with me in the first place.” Helen called back, amused, as he came up to her. “Care to enlighten me?”</p><p>“Not this time, darling, I’d rather you find out by yourself.” Nikola murmured, his voice deepening just a touch, making her shiver slightly. She changed the subject.<br/>
</p><p>"I take it the hunt went well?"</p><p>“Yes, all accept the fact that I look like I’ve taken a blood bath,” Nikola retorted dryly, hands on hips. “The first rabbit was fine, but the second….” He shivered. “I never knew that hunting something so small could be so…messy.” He gestured animatedly. </p><p>“Sounds like you had a few of them.” She raised a brow. </p><p>“No, just the one,” He curled his lip at the memory “I wasn’t that hungry, actually.” </p><p>“Then why did you kill the second one….?” Helen started, perplexed, as he walked away around the bags and picked up a furry limp body, carefully, striding over to her, crouching down he placed the rabbit in front of her, feet.   </p><p>“For you, milady.” He rose with a bow, “I hope you like roast rabbit, because despite my best efforts the teasing little weasel of a groundhog escaped me.” </p><p>“You hunted for me.” Helen whispered softly, looking down at the rabbit. It was a clean kill, barely much blood at all. It must have been the first one he caught, she thought, touched at the sentiment. Nikola hated killing. Animals especially. </p><p>“Well it was either that, or watch you sit on that log all night as you slowly persist to starve yourself.” </p><p>“You know, I distinctly remember having to force feed you, on multiple occasions.” Helen rolled her eyes at that, a smile quirking at her lips, and he grinned. </p><p> “Yes, and thanks to you, I can never look at a bagel, again,” he quipped, and she gave a short laugh.  </p><p> “You should think yourself fortunate. There are much worse things I could have made you eat than a bagel.” She stood, collecting the rabbit from the ground and moving to her bag, to bring out the necessary equipment to begin skinning it. </p><p>“Alright, the bagel was at least edible, unlike the vile concoction it was slathered in.” He narrowed his eyes at the last part.</p><p>“Stop exaggerating,” she replied, amused. “And it was cream cheese.” </p><p>“It was a violent assault on my taste buds, that’s what it was,” Nikola huffed, as she began to skin and gut the small rodent, the blood glinting in the grass as she worked quickly and skillfully, trying to prepare it before the light faded completely. </p><p>“Yes, I am sure it was a truly traumatic experience,” she drawled. “However; for the meantime, can you please focus your genius on doing something helpful, like, I don’t know, building a fire?”<br/>
Nikola gave her an affronted look. “That is hardly something that befits my vast intellect, an idiot armed with two pencils can light a fire.” </p><p>“Good. Then it should be no problem for you.” </p><p>Nikola scowled at her, clearly unamused as she worked. </p><p>She gave him a charming smile in return. “Now, I believe there was some dry wood over there, near the edge of the clearing,” she continued, gesturing to the rocky outcrop, littered with tall trees and splintered branches. “It’s going to be dark soon; this may be our last chance to see the Talitaris, and I will not miss it because you were being difficult and decided to complain about cream cheese.”<br/>
He pouted. “But….”</p><p> “Firewood, go,” she commanded firmly, as she wiped her hands on a cloth, along with the blade. </p><p> “You know, I think you just like ordering me around,” He retorted, hovering over her shoulder, his lips near her ear, which sent a thrill through her heart. Traitor.</p><p>“And you seem to like the idea that I do,” Helen replied, calmly, brushing off his antics, with more difficulty than she would ever care to admit. What was wrong with her? </p><p>Her eyes met his. </p><p>He drew away from her, slowly, not breaking contact. “True, but that’s not what captivates me.” </p><p>“Then what?” she was humoring him, but she was more curious than anything. </p><p>“It’s the fact you didn’t deny that you do,” he replied, mischief dancing in his eyes. </p><p>Helen bit her lip, slightly, then leveled him with a halfhearted, irritated glare. “Will you please quit stalling, and just collect some damn sticks?” she sighed, exasperated, and he grinned.<br/>
“As you wish,” he called teasingly. When she turned her head to respond with something witty, he was already gone.</p><p>“Cheeky,” she muttered to herself, fighting back a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sentiments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few minutes later, her wayward Vampire returned, carrying a various arrangement of sticks, branches, and a log, then arranged it neatly, if not a little obsessive-compulsively, before setting it ablaze in the most dramatic fashion possible. It seemed using a match, was far too dull for him, so he had to zap it with electricity, generated from his fingertips, watching it spark into flames, with delight written in his eyes and a smirk of satisfaction on his lips. </p><p>Obviously, his electrical powers had come back, Helen mused. As she brought the meat over, each piece threaded on a stick she had sharpened to a point, and began to roast it slowly over the flames. </p><p>While she would fervently deny it, Helen always loved watching him play with electricity. It was beautiful, almost magical, the way it would dance across his palm in bolts of electric blue, his eyes lighting up with joy as it arced between his fingers. </p><p>Then again, Nikola had always loved lightning storms, even before he was a vampire. Closing his palm, he extinguished the sparks, with as little effort as they had begun.  </p><p>The meal was small, as the rabbit wasn’t particularly big in the first place and the meat shrunk as it cooked, but it was definitely nicer than a protein bar, which would have been her dinner if not for Nikola. </p><p>“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” she whispered after a moment, catching his eye as he prodded the fire with a stick. </p><p>He scoffed lightly. “Those protein bars you’ve called a meal these last couple of nights are as hard as a rock, and taste like gravel. I don’t care what the packaging says, they are not meant for human consumption. Besides,” he shrugged. “This way, it felt like I was sharing a meal with you, not just sating my hunger.”</p><p>“I don’t mind you feeding in front of me, Nikola,” she admitted, gently. “I have witnessed much more uncivil eating habits than you drinking blood from a rabbit.”</p><p>“It’s not that,” he turned away. “Though with the way junior slurps at a bowl of cereal, I am not surprised.” </p><p>Helen rolled her eyes. “At least Will doesn’t raid my library, and leave wine stains on my favorite first editions.” </p><p>“Stains are undesired, I prefer to think of it as a reminder,” Nikola offered instead, and Helen gave him an exasperated look. </p><p>“A reminder of what? Make sure to lock you out of the cellar?!” She exclaimed.  </p><p>“Why would I intentionally remind you to do something so ghastly?” He curled his lip at the thought. “My reason was much more….sentimental.” </p><p>Helen rubbed her temples, groaning. “Dear god, please tell me you were not using expensive wine from my cellar as some unconventional bookmark.”</p><p>“I said sentimental, not sacrilegious!”</p><p>Helen glared at him. “Then please clarify the supposed sentimentality behind it.” </p><p>“You used to read them, back at Oxford….” Nikola began softly, his eyes catching hers for a moment as if the memory, too, was shared between them.  </p><p>Before the five, and before John, they used to sit by the fire or outside, and she would read to him, while he offered his opinion every now and then on the obscene literature she was reading, when they both knew it was perfectly tame. </p><p>The only obscene thing was her Serbian friend’s lack of propriety, something she was continually berating him for. His comments still made her laugh, though.   </p><p>A ghost of a smile touched her lips in reminiscence. “Yes, you were always interrupting me, with obnoxious comments, if I recall.” </p><p>“I preferred to think of it as constructive criticism, although I could find no fault in Pride and Prejudice.” He shrugged. </p><p>“Much to your dismay, I’m sure,” she retorted, teasingly.  </p><p>He smirked. “Don’t worry, Charles Dickens well and truly made up for it.”  </p><p>Helen rolled her eyes. “Honestly, I still regret reading A Christmas Carol to you.” </p><p>“I made that book vastly more interesting and you know it. Besides, what author has the audacity to name a character Tiny Tim?”</p><p>She laughed. “A very famous and renowned one, apparently. However; you still haven’t answered my question.” </p><p>Something she had a feeling he was perfectly aware of, if the silence was any indication. </p><p>“Nikola?” She tried again his eyes focusing solely on the fire, the flames engulfing the wood hungrily. “If you wanted revenge for punishing you with A Christmas Carol, you could have done something less… childish and destructive.”</p><p>He sighed, but it sounded wistful. “While I agree that was a punishment, that wasn’t why I did it.” </p><p>“Then, for god’s sake, why?” she enquired, as bemusement gave way to irritation. She always took care of her books and Nikola’s deliberate, albeit neat, vandalism of them was not doing anything to improve her mood.</p><p> He had better have a damn good reason. </p><p>“Because, I love hearing you read.” The vampire admitted quietly.</p><p>“What?” Helen breathed, unable to swallow her surprise. She thought he had only stayed to annoy her with his provoking comments. He was right, though, he certainly made the evening more interesting.</p><p> “You truly have no idea how enrapturing you are when you’re immersed within a book,” he whispered, eyes fixed on hers intently. “That was about the only reason I endured Charles Dickens so admirably.” </p><p>“Not quite the word I would have used to describe it.” She murmured dryly. She had never looked at a Tale of Two Cities, or a Christmas Carol, the same way again. “And if you love hearing me read so much then why did you interrupt?”</p><p> “Well other than being rewarded with the most tantalizing glare you threw my way, you smiled or laughed.” </p><p>“I also hit you with the book,” she teased. </p><p>“So violent, Helen. First books, then bullets.” He clicked his tongue. “Although,” he gave her an appraising glance. “I don’t know which I prefer.” </p><p>“I can shoot you, then hit you with father’s journal, if you think that will help you decide,” Helen answered sweetly, as she prodded at the fire. Her bag rested beside her leg. </p><p>“Helen, I’m touched.” he placed a hand over his heart, sarcasm practically dripping with every word. “And to think they say romance is dead.” </p><p>Helen shook her head, trying valiantly not to smile. It would only encourage him. </p><p> “But, back to our previous subject. I marked them when I was….devamped.” He tilted his head to the side in that vulnerable, boyish way of his, looking away from her. Her heart melted slightly at that, eyes softening. “So, no longer being immortal, I wanted you to remember those moments, and pretend that ‘annoying’ wine stain was me listening to you when you read them after….I was gone.” He whispered. <br/>She swallowed the lump in her throat at his last words. His face was so serious, his emotions so wholly exposed before her, the urge to hug him was almost painful.</p><p>“Nikola, I….”</p><p>Her vampire’s eyes flicked to hers, his mask in place, once again. “However; As I am myself, again, I suppose your censure is somewhat rightly deserved. Feel free to still think of me though,” he winked, his character smirk falling lazily across his lips. </p><p>Now she wanted to hit him. And she did. </p><p>Helen slapped his chest, giving him an unamused glare as he chuckled. “You’re incurable and I should ban you from drinking my wine.”</p><p>“Hmm, empty threats don’t become you, Helen, and you know I’ll just find another way back in, if you lock me out.” He moved closer, his sharp profile illuminated in the firelight. His eyes dangerous orbs of steel that dared her. “Besides, I didn’t mean any harm. The sentiment still remains, by the way.”</p><p>Helen leaned in closer, their noses almost touching. “Well, next time you decide to leave a sentimental reminder,” she stroked his cheek lightly with the tips of her fingers. “Don’t damage my property in the process, or my threat,” watching as his gaze drifted to her lips then back to her eyes, she finished, “Won’t seem so empty.” </p><p>A smile touched her lips as she pulled away. </p><p> “And you say I’m a tease,” he called after her, eyes glimmering. </p><p>“You asked for it, Nikola,” Helen replied with a laugh, and began to put out the fire. It was quite dark, now, and hopefully the Talitaris would be out.</p><p> If not, they would be heading home the next morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seated on the log, they waited as had been their routine for the last couple of days. It was lucky the moon was out, otherwise she wouldn’t be able to see at all.</p><p>Whereas Nikola, being a vampire, had no issue with seeing in the dark. Another reason why she was thankful she brought him along. His enhanced senses were extremely useful in situations like this.</p><p>He was also rather good company, despite the fact he drove her crazy.</p><p>“Branch, branch, twig, branch. Oh, my lucky day; a rock, how nice of nature to spice it up a little,” he muttered.</p><p>“Nikola, can you please be serious?” she sighed, exasperated by his childish behavior.</p><p>“I am,” he replied dryly. ”I’m reporting my findings. If they happen to be dull and repetitive, blame the landscape.” He gave her a mocking smile, his teeth glinting in the moonlight. “Besides, I thought you wanted me to share my valuable observations.”</p><p>“Valuable observations, not sarcastic commentary.” Helen rolled her eyes at him and rubbed her arms, trying to put some warmth back into them. The fire’s absence had left the air cold and biting. Their thermal tracking device had only picked up the heat signatures of either themselves or various small, nocturnal animals, that she could sometimes hear scattering about in the dark.</p><p>But it was barely a pin-prick on the scanner. The talitaris, generated quite a bit of heat when active. Especially when they went luminescent.</p><p>The most body heat they had detected, so far, was their own.</p><p>She could see her own breath fanning out in front of her, like an icy fog. The altitude was higher, here, than the other places they had camped and, as a result, much colder.</p><p>It felt like it had just dropped ten degrees and was continuing to decline.</p><p>“Helen?” Nikola enquired, concerned, as she started shivering.</p><p>“I’m fine, just keep watching.”</p><p>“Fine, she says, as she slowly succumbs to the icy death of hyperthermia,” he scoffed. “And you call yourself a doctor.” He clicked his tongue disapprovingly.</p><p>“Yes, one who has every inclination to shoot you at this moment, so don’t push it,” she replied curtly.</p><p>“No need to be so snippy, darling. I would never dream of depriving you of that privilege.”</p><p>Helen turned to face him and watched, bemused, as he started unbuttoning his jacket, the buttons shinning in the moonlight.</p><p>“Nikola?” she enquired as he took off the dark jacket. “What are you…?” Her sentence trailed off as he placed it around her shoulders, tucking it around her, gently. She practically melted into its warmth.</p><p>“Assisting you,” he answered, breath warm against her frozen skin. His fingers tucked it around her, and it might have been the dark, but it felt far more intimate than it should have. “You’re cold, Helen, don’t think I haven’t noticed,” He added, the softness in his tone almost imperceptible, if she didn’t know him as well as she did.</p><p>Helen nodded her thanks. “What about you?” she asked gently as she buttoned up the jacket.</p><p>“The cold doesn’t bother me,” he waved off her concern. “Vampire, remember?”</p><p>“With your insistent need to remind me, it will be a miracle if I ever forget,” Helen teased.</p><p>“Or amnesia,” he suggested, and she glared half-heartedly at him.</p><p>“Incorrigible,” she sighed with a smile. “Now, if you’re done entertaining yourself, can we please focus?”</p><p>“Of course,” he smirked.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Now, where were we? Ah yes; rock, twig, leaf……Ouch!” His observations came to a halt as Helen punched his arm. Hard.</p><p>“You’re unforgiving when you’re tyrannical,” he whined, rubbing the offended spot.</p><p>“That’s the point of tyranny,” she replied dryly, her eyes scanning the shadows for any sign of movement. “It’s not meant to be forgiving,” she breathed, her cheeks stinging in the cold.</p><p>“You try to do something nice, and then they abuse you,” he muttered.</p><p>“Maybe, but I’m not ungrateful,” She smiled into the night, pressing her face into the soft wool of the jacket’s collar.</p><p> </p><p>Hours passed, and still no sign of them.</p><p>Helen was so cold, her fingers and arms felt numb, while Nikola was clearly suffering from extreme boredom. But, to his credit, managed to keep alert and watchful, with only minimal sarcasm. And, just to add to the mood of cheer, the thermal tracking device had decided to die on them.</p><p>“Anything?” Helen whispered, her optimism dwindling into frustration.</p><p>Nikola rolled his eyes. “Oh many things, but as for our little glowing friends, not since the last hundred times you have asked, these past thirty minutes. Perhaps a light would be handy. You know, just in case you want to see what’s in front of you.”</p><p>Helen gave him a hard look. “I would, but the talitaris are highly sensitive to bright light, or fast movement, and won’t glow until it’s safe to come out to feed.” She gritted her teeth, trying to stop them from chattering – and from snapping at Nikola. It wasn’t his fault they weren’t coming out, and he could have abandoned her hours ago. She honestly wondered why he hadn’t.  </p><p>“Fair point… And remind me what our little beasties feed on, again?” he enquired, sounding mildly perturbed.</p><p>“Why?” she narrowed her eyes, bemused. “Worried, are we, Nikola?”</p><p>“Just answer the question,” he huffed.</p><p>“They eat rocks. See? Perfectly harmless,” she assured him. “And rather cute.”</p><p>“Helen, your idea of cute and harmless is a Chupacabra.”</p><p>“Well, I find that harmless is rather a relative term in my line of work,” she admitted ruefully. “As is dangerous, for that matter.”</p><p>“Really?” He tilted his head, drawing subtly closer. “Then how do you find vampires?” he whispered innocently.</p><p>“Vampires in general, or just you?” she replied, mildly amused.</p><p>“Considering we blew the rest of my race to kingdom come, I’d say I’m the only representative you have.”</p><p>“Hmm, and modest too,” she teased, and his eyes glinted in the pale light, only showing the ghost of his smirk.</p><p>“So?” he prompted.</p><p>Helen pretended to think about it.</p><p>“Harmless or dangerous?” she murmured. “Well, you’re certainly not harmless.”</p><p>“So, you think I’m dangerous?” His fingers trailed down her arm, gently. She should pull away but he felt so wonderfully warm.</p><p>It was entirely too distracting and he knew it.</p><p>“To some things,” she admitted, proud of the control she held over her voice. She felt cold and flushed at the same time, and it was all his fault.</p><p>“Such as?” he enquired in a deep, Vampiric purr, which was far more alluring than it should be, still stroking her arm with deliberate slowness.</p><p>“As of the moment, my patience,” she quipped, as she wrapped her arms around herself, internally protesting as Nikola pulled away.</p><p>“The lack of bullets in my person says otherwise, darling,” he counted dryly.</p><p>“Give it time,” she smiled, patting his arm as he scoffed. “Now, back to our previous conversation. These abnormals are rather limited in their diet, and typically inhabit places with sandstone, or limestone deposits. Marble if they can find it.”</p><p>“Marble.” Nikola clicked his tongue “Well, at least these rock-munching nightlights have good taste. I might start to like them, if they ever decide to show up.”</p><p>“I hope they do,” she whispered as she shifted closer to him, unconsciously seeking out body heat, their thighs just touching.</p><p>Nikola lifted his gaze skyward. “That depends, do they like water?”</p><p>“Not really. It weakens their exoskeleton if it absorbs too much moisture.”</p><p>“Well, that’s rather unfortunate,” he replied with a tilt of his head.</p><p>“How so?” Helen enquired, her brow furrowing.</p><p>“Because it’s going to rain,” he replied simply.</p><p>“What!?” Helen’s eyes widened. Not now, oh god, please not now.</p><p>Grabbing her hand, and pulling her to her feet, they started to run as cold droplets descended mercilessly upon them.</p><p>“Dammit,” she cursed as they ran, Nikola guiding her away from the open, near the rocky outcrop, she had just barely had enough time to grab her bag, leaving the rest of their supplies behind.</p><p>They managed to maintain some cover underneath a rocky ledge, which Helen had spotted earlier that day. Unfortunately it wasn’t as wide as she had anticipated, forcing them to literally squish themselves underneath to keep out of the rain.</p><p>Thunder rumbled through the sky, and she instinctively drew closer to Nikola for balance as she tried not to slip on the mossy rocks; now slick with water from their dripping clothes.  </p><p>“Well, this mission has certainly improved,” he murmured gently, holding her waist, to stop her from slipping, her hands on his chest.</p><p>“I’m glad it meets your approval,” Helen replied dryly, regaining her footing and hoping that the coldness of the rain dripping from her skin would prevent her from blushing. “Now, if we could divert our attentions to finding a more suitable form of shelter, I would be very much obliged.”</p><p>“Right here is more suitable than out there, and what makes you think we will find anything better than this lovely rocky abode?” While she couldn’t see him, she could feel his eyes on her, most likely drifting to her lips.</p><p>With this piece of information in mind, Helen glared at him blindly. “Anything would be better, this is barely big enough to fit the two of us underneath it,” she hissed.</p><p>“I’ll just have to hold you closer, then, won’t I?” he whispered temptingly.</p><p>She swallowed. “Nikola, don’t even think about….” She gasped as his arms slipped securely around her waist, drawing her flush against his chest. Her nose brushing his cold, wet cheek.</p><p>“I have thought about a few things, you’ll have to be more specific,” her vampire breathed as she moved her hands to his shoulders, heart beat quickening at having him so close and, even though he wasn’t much drier than she was, he still felt so wonderfully warm.</p><p>
  <em>Damn him.</em>
</p><p>“Why am I not surprised?” she replied with a short laugh, as his fingers absently stroked her waist.</p><p>“You just know me so well.” She felt Nikola dip his head down, bringing his mouth closer to her lips.</p><p>“Nikola,” she warned, as he hovered near her. “Just because I can’t see you, doesn’t mean I can’t tell what you’re thinking.”</p><p>“Is that because you have the same idea?”</p><p>Helen rolled her eyes. “No, it’s because you’re utterly incurable, and you have a fondness for trying to kiss me in dark places.”</p><p>“Firstly, I want to kiss you regardless of the conditions, the dark just makes you shooting me afterwards a smaller possibility.” She could hear the pout in his tone.</p><p>“Well, don’t bet on it. At this distance, I hardly need to see you for that,” Helen pointed out, but softened when she felt him physically flinch. “I wouldn’t shoot you, though,” she admitted gently, her thumb brushing his collarbone. “Not for that, at least.”</p><p>“Is that a confession or an invitation?” he murmured into her hair.</p><p>“You never stop, do you?” she sighed, her lips quirking upwards.</p><p>“And you’re smiling.” She could sense him smirking, behind the cover of darkness that had settled like an alluring curtain between them.</p><p>But the icy numbness once again reminded her of the reality of their situation. The coldness had already begun to soak through into her bones.</p><p>She had another pair of clothes in her back pack, which was water proof, thank god. But changing into them at this point, with Nikola so close, was definitely not an option. He was already having far too much fun with this, as it was.</p><p>Unfortunately, it was still raining, and she needed Nikola’s help to find a larger rocky crevice, preferably a cave for them to relocate to. That, and her vampire was rather reluctant to leave their current position. She rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Perhaps, but you are going to have to work harder than that to earn a kiss from me.” Helen gently pushed against his chest. A light rebuff.</p><p>Nikola drew away but not completely. “I accept. Name your terms and I shall endeavor to meet them.”</p><p>Helen almost choked. Whatever the reply she expected, that was definitely not it. She was meant to deter him, kindly, not encourage him to try harder.</p><p>“I…. That was not a challenge!” she cried, exasperated.</p><p>“It most certainly was. Not backing out, so soon, are we? I haven’t even named my terms yet, let alone you naming yours.”</p><p>Helen groaned. She hated it when he did that. He knew she couldn’t resist a challenge. She would just have to work it to her advantage.</p><p>“Fine. Here’s my terms. One: you have to help me find another place where we can take shelter. Two: No looking, when I am changing.” She added pointedly.</p><p>“While a tempting image, that is not a privilege I have earnt, much less wish to abuse. So, don’t worry Helen, your honor will not be compromised,” he interrupted stiffly, sounding hurt that she would think he’d resort to such a low level.</p><p>She almost wanted to apologise for even bringing it up, but just nodded and continued. “Three: one kiss, no more than that.”</p><p>“Sounds fair.” She felt the words vibrate through his chest, like the purr of a content cat. “Now, here are mine. One: you will remain here while I find somewhere else. Two: one kiss unless you desire more.”</p><p>Helen shook her head, stifling a smile at his antics, “Stop renegotiating our deal, Nikola, you are only getting one.”</p><p>“Buzzkill,” he breathed. “And three: hmm… I’ll get back to you on that one, when I make up my mind. Acceptable, thus far?” he enquired, sounding far too eager for his own good. Or hers.</p><p>“The first condition, yes, and part of the second. The third, you have yet to tell me what that entails.”</p><p>“So you accept?”</p><p>Helen gave a tired sigh. “Yes, I accept, but come back in five minutes,” she added seriously, her hand over his heart. “Otherwise I will come searching for you, and I’d hate to find that you have fallen into a ditch.”</p><p>“Nice to know you care, darling,” he teased, his arms loosened slowly from around her, just resting on her waist. “Also, allow me to address condition three….” he quickly kissed her cheek, causing her to gasp in surprise.</p><p>“See you in five minutes,” he whispered in her ear, then ran out before she could reprimand him.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trust Nikola to sneak in another kiss. Infuriating Vampire, Helen huffed.</p><p>She should have been more careful when accepting his terms.</p><p>But she was cold and irritable and, while he was overtly flirtatious, she knew he wouldn’t push it any further than stealing kisses when he thought he could get away with it. At least it was the cheek this time, she mused wryly, brushing a wet strand of hair from her face.</p><p><em>I really have got to stop falling for that, otherwise he’ll start to think I’m doing it on purpose.</em> Helen rubbed her arms, struggling to keep warm.                                                                                         </p><p> It was amazing how much she took the warmth provided by Nikola for granted. She almost missed being in his arms.</p><p>“Oh, bloody hell.” Helen cursed herself, then him for well...many things really.                                                                                                                                                                                               </p><p>He was already having a field day and she hadn’t even fulfilled her side of the agreement yet.               </p><p>“Why ever do I let him talk me into these things?” she murmured quietly as an involuntary shiver ran through her body.</p><p>She contemplated changing, but there was really no point as she would still need to run through the rain to get to wherever her friend had found and just get drenched again in the process.</p><p>No, she would just have to bear it a little longer. She had gone through worse before and survived. Unfortunately that did little to dull her current discomfort.</p><p>It had been at least three minutes since he left. She found herself automatically counting the seconds away, wishing Nikola would hurry. And not just so she could actually feel something akin to warmth again.</p><p>It’s only five minutes, surely he couldn’t get into too much trouble in such a short span of time.</p><p><em>Oh, who am I kidding. Its Nikola Tesla, of course he could</em>. Helen sighed, barely restraining the urge to go out after her mischief-prone Vampire.                                                                                   </p><p>He had half a minute left and she could barely make out the landscape, let alone anything remotely vampire shaped. With every shuddered breath, her apprehension grew, twisting into something far more potent as the seconds ambled by. </p><p>“Come on Nikola.” Her teeth chattered, extremities numb as she turned away from the cold, huddling against the rocky surface.</p><p><em>He should be back, why isn’t he back yet?</em> Her mind echoed the disquiet that refused to be silenced, overriding any rational explanations.</p><p>If he didn’t arrive in fifteen seconds - scratch that, ten – then she was going to find and drag him from whatever ditch he’d fallen into.</p><p>“Where are you?” she breathed into the darkness.</p><p>“Right behind you,” someone whispered near her ear, making her gasp in surprise. Familiar arms encircled her waist to keep her from slipping once again.</p><p>“Bloody hell!” she exclaimed, gripping onto him as he held her closer, heart pounding in her chest.</p><p>“Careful darling,” Nikola’s voice rumbled pleasantly down her spine. “The ground isn’t nearly as fond of you as I am.”</p><p>“And yet, out of the two, only the ground has the decency to alert me of its presence, before I become more closely acquainted with it.” Her relief softened the otherwise pointed remark. Something that did not go above his notice.</p><p>“Sarcasm aside,” He murmured dryly, then brightened. “You sound almost concerned?”</p><p>“I...It’s not that.” She faltered as the trap set around her. She could almost sense him smirking behind her.</p><p>“Your lying has not improved ljubav, care to try again?” His nose brushed the side of her jaw as he breathed against her neck, an action that vaporized any plausible excuse her mind had concocted.</p><p><em> Damn distracting scoundrel</em>. With anyone else she would weave together such a believable fallacy. But with him her pulse always gave her away. “I...Perhaps a little,” Helen admitted shyly. “But only because you attract trouble. And just because you’re a vampire doesn’t mean you need to sneak up on me at every opportunity, I’m not an antelope.”</p><p>“No, you most certainly are not.” His tone held such admiration it made her blush. Thank goodness her back was turned, he really didn’t need any further encouragement as it was.</p><p>“However....” She felt him smile against her neck. “I must confess, there is something about catching you off guard that is difficult to resist.”</p><p>“So I have noticed,” Helen sighed fondly, despite herself.</p><p>“Now, judging from your mood, I assume you have found something?” She prompted hoping to steer him back to the task at hand.</p><p>“I did.” He admitted with a touch of childlike pride “I also realised you don’t play fair darling.” The words a soft drawl in her ear.</p><p>“How so?” Helen blinked, in bemusement, her voice less steady than she would have liked.</p><p>“Your time limit.” He clarified tersely. “Five minutes? Really? You couldn’t have spared ten?”</p><p>Helen smiled in amusement. “You seemed to handle it just fine,” she teased. “Besides, I thought you liked a challenge?”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I like it significantly less when it involves copious amounts of mud.” The vampire grumbled. “This is the third suit in a week.”</p><p>“You’re the one who insists on wearing them on missions. Next time wear more suitable attire preferably something that doesn’t cost more than our trip, here,” she pointed out, no doubt earning herself a glare in the process.</p><p>“Now you’re just exaggerating,” He tisked petulantly.</p><p>“Besides, when have you known me to wear anything off the rack?”</p><p>“Not willingly, that’s for certain,” Helen supplied with a laugh. “And why is it that situations like this always end with you embracing me?” She tapped one arm that was snaked contently around her.</p><p>“That’s hardly my fault, you’re the one who slipped and I could hardly just let you fall, now, could I?” He shrugged behind her, sounding anything but apologetic about their present situation. “Besides is it really such a bad thing to be in my arms?” An underlying uncertainty coloured his question.</p><p>Helen shook her head, brushing that aside, “It is when you’re drenched, and scammed your way into another kiss that wasn’t in our deal.” She chastised lightly.</p><p>“On the contrary, my third condition was left unannounced.” He interjected, making her lips quirk in affectionate irritation.</p><p>“Spare me the technicalities. You, Nikola Tesla, are a fiend.”</p><p>He chuckled against her hair. “Yes but I’m your fiend.” She bit her lip as his fingers lightly traced intricate patterns over her waist. “And you should know better when accepting my terms.”</p><p>Nikola was nothing if not a hazardous force to her sanity. If she wasn’t careful, she might make good on her promise, before they even reached the damn cave.</p><p>And while tempting, she was not prepared to lose to him.</p><p>Helen rolled her eyes. “Something I shall remember to avoid in in the future. Now, can we please get out of here, before it starts pouring down, again?” She shivered against him, her body was starting to ache from the cold.</p><p>“Right yes.... of course.” Nikola withdrew, sounding rather contrite, his arms slipping from around her with a reluctance that secretly thrilled her as she turned to face him.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“You might still want to hold on to me, though.” He touched her hand as if asking for permission.</p><p>“Want to, or need to?” she challenged, narrowing her eyes. His antics truly never changed. Different line, same formula.</p><p>“Both,” he supplied cheekily and she glared at what she hoped was his eyes and not his sinful mouth. “Fine, need,” he amended.</p><p>“I suspected as much.” Helen hid her smile, taking his hand in return.</p><p>“Semantics.” He laced their fingers together “it’s dark, the grounds are slippery and those splintered branches impaled in one’s side is not.... particularly forgiving.”</p><p>“I told you to be careful.” She winced in sympathy, squeezing his hand. “I will have to look at you later.” She promised.</p><p>“Have to, or want to?” His breath was hot against her frozen skin as he echoed her words.</p><p>“You’re injured, I’d say that’s reason enough,” she replied, trying not to feel how close his mouth was.</p><p>“So it would be,” he murmured delightedly. “If I didn’t have accelerated healing.”</p><p>She opened her mouth to argue, but he continued.</p><p>“Now, while I am more than happy for you to examine me,” he purred with almost feline contentment “What other reason would that serve other than removing me of my shirt?”</p><p>Helen suppressed the urge to hit him, she could just imagine the look that went with that statement.</p><p>
  <em>Evil creature.</em>
</p><p>“How about the fact you have bad habit of abusing your invulnerability, and not cleaning your wounds properly before you heal?” Helen answered, trying to hide her blush. “The amount of times I have had to extract old pieces of shrapnel you had neglected to remove in my absence is too astronomical to count.”</p><p>“Well, I couldn’t exactly just walk up to any doctor and ask for them to remove them for me.” He pointed out and she could tell he was pouting. “Besides, none of them have your proficiency.” Nikola’s thumb stroked the back of her knuckles softly.</p><p>“You’re incorriable.” Helen sighed indulgently, as she felt him slowly pull her away from the safety of their little rocky alcove and towards the miserable weather. At least it wasn’t pouring.</p><p>“Perhaps, but I found you a nice cave, so clearly I have my uses?” He fished tentatively for praise.</p><p>“A cave that has yet to be seen. But yes, you do,” she allowed.</p><p>“Hmm, and I believe you owe me a kiss for that, by the way,” He moved closer.</p><p>“Ah.” She placed her hand on his chest. “Cave first.”</p><p>“You always were such a stickler for the rules.” Nikola replied with a dramatic sigh.</p><p>“Well, with you, someone has to be.” She tilted her head with a laugh, picking up the back pack near her feet.</p><p>“Now you sound like James,” he whined.</p><p>“No, that’s just the sound of common sense. Now fulfill your promise otherwise I will forfeit our deal,” she commanded.</p><p>“Okay, okay, no need to jump to drastic measures,” he replied, his words pacifying and cautious.</p><p>“Good Vampire.” She smiled condescendingly.</p><p>“You derive far too much pleasure from my obedience,” came his wry retort, but drew her closer to his side. “Ready?”</p><p>“As I’ll ever be,” she breathed, and together they made a mad dash through the rain.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>